Unexpected
by MissMisinterpreted
Summary: They always say to expect the unexpected... but who could have predicted this? [NaLu] Rated M just in case.


_Unexpected_

* * *

_And Just Like That..._

* * *

The library is quiet.

It's such a change from the usually boisterous guildhall, and Lucy has taken a liking to it. She's a fan of not having to defend her books from the vicissitudes of her friends. She loves them to death, but she doesn't think she's ever gotten through a page of her novel with all of them around.

Natsu always has to prove himself to himself by fighting Gray; Gray has to defend his honor by fighting Natsu which, almost always, ends up with them disturbing Erza; Erza then has to teach them a lesson by forcing their bodies to become the new floorboards; Wendy sees all this happening and tells Lucy (who has already been watching the whole time because she can't believe that it happens so often within the confines of a week) that she needs to go help them- which the young dragon slayer does.

Lucy is always impressed with her patience, becuase the blonde seriously lacks in it.

So she's made a habit of coming down here. She clears her head with a good book and manages to leave her hectic lifestyle in favor of trading places with some faraway adventurer- or some disenfranchised villain in search of their next victim- the possibilities are endless.

Today, however, she has chosen a personal favorite. It is a romance novel that she has read at least thirty times now, but it never fails to make her heart sing with appreciation for the quest of love. Lucy is a big fan of love. It's a little known fact about the celestial mage, what with her violent nature and all, but it's true! She loves love, and she ain't afraid to show it! Or, rather, she ain't afraid to talk about it with Levy and her diary. Especially because her own love life has been... lacking recently.

This is the longest she's gone without having a boyfriend, and, honestly, it's all because of her best friend. Her stupid, dumb, painfully good looking, kind, and crazy best friend. She's recently stumbled into the knowledge of her own feelings about him- feelings that transcend what she should be feeling for a friend. Ever since, every single touch and conversation they have drives her to the point of lunacy. It gets harder every day to fight the feelings inside of her- but she knows that he would never think of her in that way. He hasn't shown any signs of liking her, and she's pretty sure he never will. Unfortunately, they are doomed to be best friends forever. Nothing more and nothing less, and she just has to learn to be okay with that.

So that's why she loves the library and her books. At least they can give her the sort of satisfaction that would never come true in her own life.

As she is getting to one of the best parts of the book- the sex scene that the author has been building up for the past one hundred and seventy-nine pages -Lucy hears the door to the library suddenly open. She doesn't dare look up, hoping that the person would just leave her in peace and realize that she-

"Hey Luce!"

Yeah. She's never getting to that sex scene. Bummer.

"Natsu," she greets dryly, hoping desperately that he'll read the room, and leave her be, "what are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He says easily, making his way across the room to the teen as she sighs and looks up at him. "I was bored." He collapses in the loveseat next to her single chair. She watches him loll his head over the armrest to look at her upside down. She can't help but smile, finding him to be cute without him even trying to be. He smiles back, and she shakes her head before returning her attention to her book. He lies on the couch quietly for a few minutes as Lucy gets back into the groove of her novel.

Things are beginning to heat up. The blonde feels the beginnings of her own arousal as she reads excitedly- _finally! _They are fucking! Perfect! It's a glorious and mementous scene full of love and passion and-

"Luce." Natsu interupts her from over her shoulder. She squawks in shock, snapping the book shut as she flails.

"Natsu!" She says, slapping a hand over her pounding heart. "You scared me, oh my goodness-"

"Have you ever done that?"

His question stops her dead in her tracks. Her mouth drops open as she stares at him, feeling her cheeks grow exponentially warmer as she works through what he's asking.

"H-Have I ever...?" She murmurs, completely taken aback at the question. Is he asking what she thinks he's asking?

"Had..." he pauses for a second, as if unsure how to phrase it, "had sex." He finishes unceremoniously. Lucy wants to make fun of him for asking, but she can't find the words. It seems he _is_ asking what she thinks he is, and good God does she not know what to say.

"I-Is this really an appropriate thing to discuss?" She asks, her voice trailing off and becoming a whisper. Natsu eyes bore into hers, and she realizes just how important this seems to be to him.

"We're best friends." He replies simply, suddenly crossing in front of her. The blonde's eyes never leave him, his gaze growing more... intense. "Best friends talk about this crap all the time." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"It isn't 'crap', Natsu." She says, slightly exasperated. "It's all about connection and love and being with the right person."

"So you have done it," he guesses- and did she just hear disappointment? Why the _hell _would he be disappointed by that?

"No, actually." She stops him from his assumption. The male looks surprised by this, the disappointment in his gaze slipping away as he looks at her.

"Really?" He says, the blonde making a face.

"Not everyone is hot stuff, apparently." Lucy mutters, the male shaking his head with a sigh.

"No, I mean... you're so pretty and awesome and stuff. I woulda figured that someone has tried to... you know." Lucy smiles sadly despite the very sweet compliments. Her heart warms as she sets the book on the endtable next to the chair.

"Oh, there have been many who have tried." She tells him, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear before slipping her hands underneath her thighs. "But I haven't really..." She clears her throat, his eyes practically scorching her. "There just hasn't been anyone that I've wanted to share that part of myself with, you know?" With the look he's giving her, she suddenly feels incredibly self conscious. Her cheeks heat up and her heart leaps in her chest as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking off to a corner of the room as he rocks back on his heels.

"I can think of a person."

Lucy tries not to let the surprise show on her face, but her jaw drops without her meaning to. Luckily, he is still refusing to look at her. Cold disappointment settles in the pit of her stomach when she realizes that he must be thinking of someone other than herself. It makes her feel suddenly inadequate and sad as she tries to continue the conversation as casually as possible.

"You can." Lucy means to phrase it more as a question, but that's definitely not how it came out. "Oh." She clears her throat when it suddenly feels dry, unable to hide the sadness as she questions him. "Who?" He casts her an 'are you serious' look. Lucy's heart suddenly pounds against her chest as he takes a deep breath. Surely he doesn't mean...

"If you have to ask then I think maybe I oughta stop." He laughs a little, but it's horribly strained. He turns abruptly and Lucy feels some weird edging of hope crop up inside of her that overwhelms the brief spell of dispiritedness. Is he saying that he likes her?

"Natsu," she tries, but he keeps walking, causing her to huff, "Natsu wait! I am talking to you!" She grabs his arm and suddenly he twists towards her, swooping down and pressing his lips against her own. He pulls back just as quickly as he does it, leaving the blonde reeling in shock.

"Sorry." He murmurs. "I needed to do that. At least once." She stares at him, stunned, when he sighs. "You drive me crazy, you know."

"_I _drive you crazy?" Lucy asks, the male shrugging as a his eyes cloud over with hurt- most likely thinking she had just rejected him. She desperately wants to alleviate this feeling when he takes a step away from her, the blonde all but throwing her arms around his neck and dragging him back to her lips. Just like the first time, she pulls away quickly, her arms still wrapped around him as he stares down at her in complete astonishment.

And then Natsu laughs. One of the biggest grins she's ever seen stretches across his face. He swoops his head down and practically slams their lips together. His are warm and chapped, but somehow managing to be the most alluring and sexy things on the planet. Lucy practically melts into his embrace, her eyelids fluttering shut as he tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss. The blonde realizes very quickly that kissing is much more difficult than she remembers it being and does her best to follow his lead... his very inexperienced lead. They both don't know what they're doing, but the blonde supposes, after a moment, that it's half the fun. She likes it.

Natsu pulls away from her after a moment, his hot breath skating over her lips. "So does this mean you have a crush on me?" He asks quietly, the blonde opening her eyes slightly to meet his gaze. He's smiling again, and she can't help but smile back.

"_You _kissed me first. You answer." She says, the male swallowing hard before he nods. His pink cheeks darken again.

"Uh, yeah." He says, averting his gaze shyly. "Duh."

"How long?" She then asks, playing with the baby hairs on the back of his neck as he answers.

"A while." He tells her with pinkening cheeks, the girl nodding silently.

"I never had any clue." She tells him. "You're too good at hiding things!" He chuckles at that, his hands suddenly dropping to her hips. It makes her gut flare with heat, the male tilting his head at her as if he somehow knew it.

"How about you?" He asks. "When did you know you were _hopelessly_ in love with me?"

"L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves-" she says, the male smiling mischieviously.

"You are _so _into me." He says, laughing slightly as her cheeks heat up exponentially. "Lucy's in love with me! Lucy's in _loooooooove-_" Lucy yanks him back to her lips and kisses him hard. She pulls back after a prolonged moment, giving him a self-satisfied smirk as he leans forward as if to follow the path of her lips.

"What was that? I didn't mean to interrupt you." She says innocently, watching his eyes suddenly darken. His smile suddenly turns wolfish, and she squeaks when he pushes her down to the loveseat he was sitting on earlier. Her heart pounds against her chest, arousal and excitement racing through her as he leans into her. He cages her in with his arms, and he leans in closely to her ear. She closes her eyes and sets a hand against his chest- feeling his heart race underneath her fingertips.

"I said," he murmurs seductively (when did he learn that!?), "you're in _love _with me." He kisses the space next to her ear and trails back to her lips. "Right?" Now it's her turn to swallow thickly as she nods wordlessly. Their lips crash back together and this time they don't pull away too quickly.

Natsu takes the lead for them again, taking a new avenue of exploration by licking her top lip playfully. Her blood burns as she opens her mouth, their tongues meeting. They both shudder at the feeling, although it isn't at all unwelcome. They both dive in to the style with vigor, sharing their passion and newfound love for each other.

Lucy finds herself suddenly guided onto her back as Natsu climbs on top of her. This only makes her arousal more prevelant as her hands begin to wander to more intimate places. She discovers that he is just as excited as she is. He follows in suit with his kisses, trailing down her neck with small nips and licks. She responds with gasps and small murmurings of his name, thouroughly enjoying every moment they share together.

She doesn't know how much time passes between their kisses and suggestive touching, but it all seems null when he suddenly pulls back. The male stares down at her, the blonde panting slightly with the fevor of their activity. A few moments pass and she tilts her head in confusion, wondering why their imprompty makeout session had to end just when it was getting steamy. However, this thought is forgotten about when Natsu smiles softly, leaning down and pressing his lips against her own with a gentleness she hadn't believed he was capable of. Her heart skips a beat in her chest when he pulls away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I lo-"

"Lucy, are you- _whoa._"

The blonde reacts before processing the situation, shoving Natsu's chest so hard that he is sent tumbling to the floor with a yelp of shock. Lucy watches him flail to flip onto his stomach to hide the evidence of his arousal, and the blonde uncerimoneously falls off the couch. She forces herself to her feet, very quickly running her fingers through her hair and trying (and failing) to fix her clothing.

"L-Levy!" She spots the girl quickly, her brown eyes full of shock. "I-It's not what it looks like?"

"Oh, it's not?" Levy asks, her voice going sticky sweet. "Natsu, stand up. Right now." Lucy looks down at her partner, her eyebrows furrowing with a silent apology.

"No." He says, sounding very much like a child. Levy's lips suddenly spread into a wide grin when Gajeel walks in behind her- his eyes darting between Lucy and Natsu.

"Were they fucking?" He asks, the blonde blanching as she looks at her partner (boyfriend?).

"We were gonna." Natsu grumbles, Lucy feeling anger flush through her as she glares heatedly at him. Gajeel laughs boisterously as Lucy feels her rage mounting.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" She hisses. "And you," she whirls on her (boy)friend and grabs him by the back of his vest, "are coming back to my apartment. Now." He looks absolutely shocked, and so does Gajeel and Levy as he clambers up to his feet. He shuffles and moves his hands to the front of his body, clearly uncomfortable the waist down due to his... whatever. Lucy drags him towards her friends and glares at both of them. "Don't say a word!" Natsu offers them a slightly embarrassed but overall smug shrug of the shoulders as Lucy pulls him along with her out of the library and then guildhall.

"Are we actually gonna?" He asks when they get close to Lucy's apartment. The blonde giggles, feeling excited despite her embarrassment.

"You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you?" She says with a smirk, the man mirroring it.

"I dunno, I can get pretty impatient, Luce." He replies, the woman winking at him as she pulls him along. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before Natsu suddenly up plants a huge smooch on her cheek. She laughs wildly when he takes off down the street, Lucy chasing after him.

God, she loves that dork.

And after tonight, he's going to learn just how much.

* * *

_...you can fall in love._

* * *

**Y'all I never write kissing scenes or anything, so please go easy on me! Any suggestions for improvement are very very very welcome! (I know it has a dumbass ending too, I really suck at writing conclusions X_X)**

**Thanks for reading through the cringe lmao**


End file.
